


Jensen & Quinn "Cousin BJ"

by heatherlynn22



Series: Jensen & Quinn "Cousin BJ" [1]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Playful Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherlynn22/pseuds/heatherlynn22
Summary: Jensen comes home from a week long mission and tell Quinn that his Cousin Brandon is in town. She tries to plan a family dinner.





	1. "Well Loved"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Quinn spend the night in bed together.

**Jensen & Quinn**

**Cousin BJ: Chapter 1 "Well Loved"**

“Oh come on J! _Pleeeeease!_ ” Quinn playfully begged and pouted. 

“You’re so fuckin’ cute when you beg ya know that.” Jensen laughed at her and reached across the bed and pulled her up against him.

Jensen was too exhausted to fight with her again. He never should have told her that his cousin Brandon was going to be in town. It was just like her to want meet him and do something special for him. But he truly hated the idea of her meeting anyone from his family other then his little sister, Annie.

Quinn got comfortable and rested her head on his broad shoulder. He let out a content hum when she started circling little small figure eights with her fingertip along his bare chest. Less then five minutes ago she had been riding him so hard he wasn’t sure which would break first, him or the bed. He still hadn’t fully caught his breath.

He loved it when she got like that. A few glasses of wine would unleash something inside her and he just tried to keep up. The way she used his body and boldly and unabashedly took what she wanted from him turned him on so much he was proud of himself for not coming before she did. For a moment or two there he didn’t think he’d make it.

But now they’re back to talking about fucking Brandon again.

“It’s not fair. I’ve only met your sister.”

“Well, I’ve only met your brother.”

“Yeah, but that’s because there’s _only_ my brother to meet.” she countered sadly.

Jensen knew she was referring to her parents and her grandmother who had long since passed on before they met. He wished there was a way to make her feel better, those memories were always painful for her.

He couldn’t come up with anything clever to say, so he took her hand link their fingers together and kissed the top of her head.

He didn’t want things to get too heavy, he was enjoying this post coital afterglow. He had just gotten back from a week long mission. Laying in bed with Quinn was pretty much all he thought about when he had a minute to think about home.

“I wish you could have met my grandmother.” She kissed their joined hands and sounded a little sad and lost in her thoughts.

“Yeah me too.”

He meant it, Quinn always had big heart eyes whenever she talked about her. Her grandmother died a few months before Cooper was born. He would have loved to have met the woman who meant so much to her.

After Clay and Quinn’s parents died her grandmother took them in. Clay was already enlisted so it was mostly Quinn (who was ten at the time) that was raised by her. From the way Quinn and Clay talk about her, she was the one that made sure the two of them remained close growing up.

Come to think of it, Jensen benefits from her grandma Rosalie all the time. Quinn’s famous banana bread and lasagna were her grandmothers old recipes. In the winter, he lives in the warm socks that Quinn keeps knitting for him thanks to her grandmothers patient lessons.

The blanket that she made Quinn for her first wedding, has helped him sooth away so many of the boys nightmares or little illnesses. Quinn and the boys call it their “love blanket” he has found himself slipping up and calling it that too whenever he has broken it out for Coop or Jack.

But most of all, he’s pretty sure from the stories she’s told him that she’s the reason Quinn is such a good mom. She set the standard and Quinn learned from her example.

Unfortunately, the same cannot be said about him and his family. He doubted if the story of when he was 16 and walked in on his cousin fucking his first girlfriend in his childhood bedroom would be as touching. Or maybe the time the following year when Brandon got him wasted drunk and left him to wander home alone from a keg party?

He didn’t want to fill Quinn’s head with any of that shit, even though those were the most heartwarming stories he could think of. At least he found out he couldn’t trust that girl, and he discovered how delicious beer was.

“She would have loved you.” referring to her grandmother.

“Ya think?”

“Baby who _doesn’t_ love you?”

“Ha! Now you’re just tryin’ ta butter me up Q Ball!” he called her out with laughter in his voice and rolled around and wrapped her naked body up in his arms. She always made him so happy.

“Maybe!” She giggled into his chest and he squeezed her tighter. “But I know she would see what I see. A funny, smart, brave, kindhearted man.”

“I dunno about all that babe. I love the way you see me but I’ve never done well with parents and stuff like that…maybe it’s because I swear too much? I dunno, I’ve always manage to make a shitty first impression and fuck things up somehow.”

“Naw. Grandma Rosalie swore like a sailor. She also loved a man in uniform.”

“Aww. I’m starting to see the family resemblance.” he teased and playfully squeezed her nose.

“I’ve always wanted a family Jensen. All my life that’s all I’ve ever wanted and you’ve given me one.” she looked at him with all the love in the world in her eyes. He was taken aback by how much she loved him.

“I just want to meet the rest of them. Maybe not your parents…I know you’re not really speaking to them.”

She felt him stop breathing and his whole body tensed around her. His parents weren’t a subject that he liked to talk about.

“You know that I never want you and the boys to have to deal with them okay.” his deep voice sounded far away.

He ran his hands down her naked back and she leaned up and kissed the inside of his neck. She regretted bring them up. She would give anything to erase the trauma of his childhood.

“Telling you how bad my family is and actually showing you are two different things.” he took a deep breath and held her a little closer.

She smelled so good, he nuzzled his nose into her hair. He was trying to stay in the here and now and not relive his painful past in his head. All of his therapy seemed to be paying off.

“I understand love. But your cousin isn’t that bad? Is he?”

“Babe. Charles Manson isn’t as bad as my parents, that doesn’t mean I want to invite him into my house and have you cook him dinner.”

“Come on. You said that you two used to be close when you were kids.”

“I know how important family is to you babe…but mine? Other then Annie and Alyssa, I say fuck ‘em. Besides, I don’t want the kids around him. Trust me on this okay?”

“I do trust you. I’m just curious I guess.” She propped her head on hand and looked down at him.

“It’s not me is it? Divorced single mom? I can see how I’m not really the greatest catch.”

“Are you for real? You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Q.” He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. “You gave _me_ a family. You’re the best catch. You’re the catchiest catch that was ever caught.”

He was being so cute and sincere but she was still disappointed. She really wanted to meet this mysterious cousin Brandon ever since he called to tell Jensen that he was passing through town.

Ever since she decided to stop letting her fear of failure dictate her life she has tried to stop being so overly cautious. As far as her and Jensen were concerned she was all in. To her that meant knowing his extended family. She was ready to take the good with the bad.

“Damn it Q. Those sad blue eyes of yours would break the most hardcore terrorist! You have a future in interrogations babe!”

He poked at her sides tried to make her laugh.

“Stop it!”

“You could come out with us in the field and be our cute little secret weapon! Just aim those big blue eyes at…”

She kissed the corner of his mouth to stop his jokes. He kissed her back and ran his hand along the small of her back. She pulled away when he deepened the kiss and pressed her lips against his forehead.

“Ahhh. Shit.” he was already regretting what he was about to say. “Okay. Do you really wanna met him?”

He rolled his head to look at her and gave her a big fake smile. He should have known he’d cave in. He would do just about anything to make her happy. Even sit through a dinner with his shithead cousin. Maybe he could get her to make her lasagna again.

She quickly nodded her head yes and stuck her bottom lip out, trying to look as pathetic as possible.

“Okay okay! I’ll call him and invite him over.”

“Really?” Her whole face lite up like Christmas morning.

“Yes. But a late dinner.”

“Ok… Hmmm should I call Annie and invite her too?”

“Yes…if you must!”

He rolled his eyes but she ignored it and launched herself on top of him and peppered him with excited kisses.

“ _Buuuut_!”

He was trying sneak his condition in and sound serious and stern but she was cracking him up. Playfully happy Quinn was his favorite. He missed her so much when he was gone.

Her kisses became slower and hungrier. She flicked her tongue against his neck and was rewarded with a low groan from the back of his throat.

His hands grabbed handfuls her ass and squeezed while she continued to kiss, suck and lick down his chest and torso. Her hair fell all around them.

He felt is dick getting harder and pushed his hips up against her body so she would feel it.

Round two. This girl was going to kill him.

“Wait! ’ _Buuuut’_ what?” She stopped her descent down his body and looked up at him.

“Shit I can’t remember…” He bucked his hips up insistently trying to get her to headed back in the right direction. “…oh! ya no kids.”

“You drive a _haaaard_ bargain Mr. Jensen…” she playfully teased while she stroked his fully erect and very impressive length. “A very _hard_ bargain indeed.”

He chuckled at her dorky pun and leaned his head back into the pillow and enjoyed her touch.

“…but I can work with that.”

She took the head of his cock into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the way he liked. She could taste herself on him from before and hummed in delight.

“Fuck yeah.”

He wiggled into the bed and spread his legs a little wider giving her more room between them.

She took him slowly to the back of her throat and felt him buckle. She was enjoying all of the desperate noises he was making. It made her bob head and swirl her tongue faster.

“That’s it…take it.”

She was going so deep, he was trying resist the urge to fuck her mouth and gag her. She repeated this motion over and over again.

“Mmm.” She hummed and sucked the head of his cock again.

“You like suckin’ my dick huh?”

“You know I love it baby.” She wiped her chin with the back of her hand and deep throated him again the best she could.

“Well you’re wicked fuckin’ awesome at it.” he gasped when she lightly cupped his balls. He was in bliss. Her mouth was heaven as far as he was concerned.

She hummed and held him at the base of his cock for the excess that he couldn’t fit in her mouth. As she enthusiastically bobbed her head she noticed that his hips were slightly mirroring her movements.

He let go of the sheet he was clutching and collected her long dark hair into his hand and held it off to side. He loved watching her give him head.

“Have I ever told you how pretty you look with my cock in your mouth?”

She could feel his eyes on her and looked up to meet his gaze. She held his stare and but didn’t let up her efforts. In fact, his words made her suck harder.

“You’re gunna fuckin’ kill me with those eyes Q.”

She smiled and let him go with a wet loud pop. Her hand continued to stroke him in place of her mouth.

“I don’t wanna kill you baby. I’d miss you too much.” she purred.

He couldn’t believe how beautiful and sexy she was in that moment. He tightened his grip on her hair and pulled her up to his lips.

She welcomed his tongue into her mouth and sucked on it in place of his dick. She continued to stroke him while he moaned into her mouth.

He rolled them over quickly and placed her hands a over her head and looked down at her.

“Fuck your tits look awesome propped up like this.” he said directly to her chest.

She giggled at the look of admiration and wonder his face and wrapped her legs around his narrow waist.

He brushed some of her hair out of her face with his free hand and lovingly stroked her cheek. The flat palm of his hand traveled down her neck and rested for a minute over her racing heart.

He looked into her eyes and was met with a sweet smile. He was in awe of her. It didn’t matter how long they’ve been together. He was still always surprised that she wanted him. He couldn’t believe it was his touch that turned her on and made her heart beat fast like that.

It was a luck like that he couldn’t put into words. He never wanted to leave her side again. She was his home.

She looked up at him and the love he felt for her was written all over his face.

She just finished coming twice in the last half hour but found herself wanting him again badly. She pulled him against her with her legs and felt his hard cock brush up against her wetness.

She jumped at the contact, he noticed and rubbed up against her again, careful not to penetrate her.

“Christ you’re wet. Is all this left over from before?” he asked against her cheek then quickly grabbed her bottom lip between his before she could answer.

Neither of them were particularly gentle when they first came to bed. He knew the she must be sensitive from their first round. He figured he could make her come again in record time.

With his free hand he held his cock at the base and guided it between her wet folds. He watched her face carefully to make sure he was having the desired effect. Quinn was so expressive it was easy for him to read her and discover how she liked to be touched.

He slid against her slippery skin and watched her fall part quickly and pant and moan.

“Do you think I can make you come like this?” he asked as he continued to rock his hips and glide through her wetness.

“I dunno.” she bit her bottom lip as he rubbed against her clit again. “But you’re doing a pretty good job…”

He moved his hips faster and smiled when she tried to buck her hips off the mattress to try and feel more.

“Greedy girl.” he admonished with a devilish smile.

He increased his efforts and felt her wrists strain against hand. She was getting close, he couldn’t believe it.

He dove for her nipple and suckled on it hard until she called out. She kept squirming  underneath him trying to duplicate the sensations he was causing just moments before.

He continued his ministrations on her other breast and pressed her wrists firmly into the pillow above her. With his free hand he explored her wet folds and sunk two fingers inside her and hooked them to find her sweet spot.

Within seconds she lost control. She tilted her head back into her pillow and whimpered his name into his mouth as she came. He kissed her deep and tried to silence her passionate cries.

“Fuck that was awesome.” he kept his fingers inside her and brushed his thumb against her sensitive clit. She jumped again and he smiled against her lips.

He slowly fucked her with his two fingers and enjoyed her sexy moaning and panting breaths; she was building up again.

She might make fun of him for all his little sexual kinks but the biggest one by far was hearing her get off.

“Lemme touch you J.”

“Naw baby.”

He held her wrists firmly above her head and spread her overabundant wetness over her clit and rubbed it with his thumb.

“Just let go and feel it. Gimme another one.”

He looked into her big blue eyes and she nodded in agreement.

He held her gaze and watched her face while he added a third finger. The half shocked, half happy smile she gave him made him chuckle and pulled on his heart strings.

“So good to me baby….so good…harder….please.”

He groaned loudly through his teeth at her words and speed up his efforts and pushed into her harder.

“Do you feel that? Do you feel how wet you are?” he was delighted that the room was filled with the sounds of her wetness as he fucked her faster with his fingers.

“Fuck you’re amazing…I gotta taste you babe.”

He kept working his fingers inside her but let go of her wrists and kissed down her lower belly. She had a thin layer of sweat on her skin that tasted salty and sweet at the same time.

As soon as her arms were free she ran her fingers through his hair. He just got a hair cut a before he left on his mission, most of his blonde tips were sadly gone but the hair that was left felt baby soft.

He hooked his fingers and expertly found her g spot again and sucked on her clit at the same time. His perfect lips combined with the forceful suction of his mouth had her quickly reaching her peak.

“Right there baby…Fuck!” She called out as she came and arched her back. He slowed his fingers and smiled against her flesh while she rode out her powerful orgasm against his face.

He kept his fingers inside her to feel her squeeze and pulsate against them but traveled up her body to kiss her pouty red swollen lips. She held his face still to taste and lick her arousal off his lips.

“You taste so fuckin’ good baby. Want some more?” He gave her a sly sexy smile and brought his fingers to her face and traced her lips with her wetness while he sank his cock easily into her.

She surprised him by taking two out of his three soaking wet fingers deep into her mouth. She moaned in delight and swirled her tongue around them.

He was so turned on and and excited he grunted loudly and began to pound into her. He slowed down to a softer pace when he saw her wince with his fingers still in her mouth.

“You have no idea what you do to me babe.” He took his fingers out of her mouth and put them in his and licked away any parts she didn’t get to.

“I was about to say the same thing to you.” she smiled and ran her hands up and down his sweaty back.

“You okay? I’m I too rough?”

“I’m good. I’m just feeling… umm _well loved_?”

“Well you are loved silly girl. Homecoming sex is the best huh?” he joked and kept his slow steady rhythm.

He could have fucked her right into the mattress but didn’t want to hurt her. If his memory serves him he’s made her come four times, a personal record. He made a mental note to gloat later.

“I’d trade homecoming sex for you never leaving me again.” she tried to pass off her comment as a playful joke but they both knew she meant it.

His heart swelled so much he felt tears in his eyes. He tenderly kissed her forehead and made love to her at a much slower pace.

She held him tight across his shoulders and felt him kiss along her neck and shoulder. He had most of his body weight resting on her and his forehead was on her shoulder. She never wanted to let him go.

It didn’t take long for her to feel that buildup again. She couldn’t believe it. Her heart pounded in her chest and she gasped for air.

He kissed her lips and felt her body shake beneath him as her orgasm rocked through her.

“Fuck I love you baby.” he breathed out his words and started to thrust into her harder.

“I love you too J. Are you close?” he captured her lips and nodded his head. “Come baby. Come in my mouth. I wanna taste you too.”

“Christ.” her words had the desired effect on him and he felt himself start to come.

He scrambled to get off her and grabbed her by the back of her neck pulling her down to his cock. He came loudly the second her mouth touched him. She swallowed it all and sucked him gently.

She bit her lip and looked up at him. They both started to crack up.

“Shower?”

“Shower!” he growled his words and rolled his eyes. A shower sounded awesome.

“That was fun!” she smiled innocently at him and he started to laugh louder.

“Fun? You _are_ gunna kill me babe.” he shook his head and watched her jump off the bed.

“What does a guy gotta do to make it _earth shatteringly awesome_? That’s what I would have gone with. But that’s just me.”

“I dunno 6? 7?” she teased and he threw a pillow at her.

“Come on babe hurry up. We gotta shower and get some sleep. I have a dinner party to plan!”

She looked so happy but unfortunately Jensen was dreading it.

“…what does Brandon like to eat? Should I buy more beer? What should I wear?” she called out from their ensuite bathroom.

He stretched his exhausted naked sweaty body out on the bed. He groaned to himself and listened to the shower run. He was getting sick and tired of talking about his cousin after sex. He stayed there and pouted. It wasn’t fair, where were his cuddles?

He almost drifted off to sleep when she poked her head out of the bathroom door.

“Come on sleepy head. Wash my back and maybe I’ll upgrade you to _earth shatteringly awesome._ ”

He didn’t open his eyes but a big happy smile stretched across his face.

“Maybe I’ll work on 6 and 7?” he teased darkly and sprang out of bed. He charged at her and threw her over his shoulder making her squeal and laugh.

He was glad to be home. If he had to deal with Cousin Brandon he was happy he had his little dork to keep him company.


	2. "First Impressions"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Quinn get ready for their family dinner party. Quinn makes a very unfortunate first impression. So does Cousin BJ.

**Jensen & Quinn**

** Cousin BJ: Chapter 2 "First Impressions" **

“I hate your hair.” Quinn mumbled through her toothbrush and tried to keep a straight face.

“Are you for real?” Jensen checked himself out again in the mirror over the sink. “Do you know how much shit I’ve gotten over the years for my hair? I finally buzz it off and you hate it.”

“Meh.” she shrugged her shoulders and spit out the rest of her toothpaste. “I miss my spiky blonde hedgehog.”

“Fuck… ah well. When it grows back I’ll dye it again.”

He ran his hand over his newly buzzed head and sighed. He got his toothbrush ready and looked like a sad kicked puppy.

She caught his defeated blue eyes in their reflection and laughed.

“I’m just kidding.” she smiled and rubbed the top of his head. She did like how soft it felt.

“I don’t really care what you look like babe. You know I love you no matter what.” she passed him the toothpaste. “Hey, I was thinking of wearing those purple clip in extensions again.”

“I LOVE those! At least someone in the family will have cool hair.”

“Cooper will always have the coolest hair.” she corrected him.

“Yes! My little blonde surfer kid. I called him _‘Point Break’_ the other day and he had no idea what I was talking about.”

“Well he’s 5. You really like those extensions? You called me _'Barney’_ the last time I worn 'em.”

“So? You just called me your _'spiky blonde hedgehog’._ ”

They both laughed and he gave her a cute little hip check while he brushed his teeth.

“Dude! What happened?”

The bright bathroom lights gave her a clear look at his back for the first time since he got home the night before. He was covered in scrapes and bruises. There were marks covering one shoulder blade were close to purple in color.

“Ah shit.” he twisted his body and tried to get a better look at what all the fuss was about.

“Babe. I get that I’m a world class _lovah,_ but ya gotta lay off my back. I don’t care how hard I make you come. You can’t claw up my back like that. That shit hurts.”

She wasn’t laughing. In fact, she was close to tears and tearing up the medicine cabinet.

“How did I not see this last night?” she bitterly spat out, speaking more to herself then to him.

“You were a little distracted by your super hot sex god. Five times if my memory serves me, and once more in the shower.” he looked so proud of himself but was slowly deflating. She was still freaked out.

“It’s not that bad.”

Her hands were noticeably shaking as she added some disinfectant to a clean cotton swab. He should have worn a t-shirt.

“Hey. It’s okay Q. I saw the medic already.”

He was sure that she heard him but that didn’t stop her. He took a deep breath and let her tend to his minor wounds. He has gotten hurt on missions before. His back might look bad, but wasn’t a big deal.

“I slid down an embankment like an idiot. My ego hurts a lot more then my back. Trust me.”

She didn’t answer him.

He felt her fingertips skim over his bruises and her lips lightly brush against his sore skin. He’s never been cared for like that. It was as if she was trying to love it all away. It was so pure. He couldn’t have been more in love with in that moment.

He couldn’t see her reflection in the mirror because she was standing directly behind him. He assumed that she was finished.

“Heeeey!” he sang out wanting to lighten the mood.

He spun around and found that she was crying.

“ _Heeeey._ ” he repeated with much more concern in his voice.

He tucked her hair behind both her ears and kissed her forehead.

“I’m okay. I’m just a tool. I was carrying all my gear. It was dark…I’m okay.”

“Promise?” she sniffed and he wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

“Yes. I wasn’t in any danger. It’s not like we were under fire or anything. The guys were even laughing at me.”

“They laughed at you? I’m gunna kick their asses!” she puffed out a laugh and he wrapped his arms around her.

“My little badass!” he held her and laughed into her shoulder. He felt like an jerk for getting hurt.

“You okay Q Ball?”

“I’m good. I just don’t want anything to happen to you. I get scared sometimes, ya know? ”

“My sexy little scaredy cat.” he kissed the top of her head and smiled into her hair.

“I thought I was your little badass?”

“You’re both Q. You’re _sooooo_ both.”

She felt a little better and kissed the corner of his mouth. It was so good to have him home with her.

“I gotta call Mallory and see if she can take the kids for the night.” he groaned and tightened his arms around her.  “Then I gotta phone Ann and see if she’s free for a late dinner. But you-” she poked him in the chest. “you gotta call your cousin Brandon and invite him first.”

“Fuck.” he muttered under his breath.  

“…then I have to run to the market. I heard that by the way.”

He looked down at her through his long lashes and quickly crushed his lips on hers. She was startled and taken a little off guard, but gave in. She moaned into his mouth and let his greedy insistent tongue passed her lips. After missing him for a whole week his lips felt like heaven.

“I know what you’re doing Mr. Sex God.” she teased while his lips traveled down her neck. “….and it’s not going to work! Go call him before I start cooking.”

“Oh you’re cookin’ all right!” he teased and pinched her bum.

“Call…and Jake?” She looked sad and serious again. “Please be more careful.”

“Roger.” he saluted her and went to find a shirt.

Having dinner with his cousin was important to her. He felt like an ass for getting hurt and freaking her out. Maybe dinner tonight will somehow make it up to her.

——————————————————————————————-

“Hey man! I didn’t think you’d call!”

“Sorry 'bout that I just got back into town myself.”

“Off doing big shot hero stuff?” Brandon taunted sarcastically.

He looked over and saw that Quinn was watching him from the kitchen with big hopeful eyes.

“Yeah something like that…say are you free tonight?” he turned away to hide his pained expression.

Please say no, please say no. He held his breath and waited for his answer.

“Yeah! I’m free. I have this chick I’m meeting later at a bar downtown. But I can blow her off. Or I can see if she has a friend? But I bet chicks would line up to blow a real life GI Joe. I’m I right?”

Fuck. Here we go, that’s the Brandon he remembered.

“Naw that’s okay. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come by for dinner?”

“Dinner? What? Like order a pizza or something?”

Brandon was clueless. They don’t do family dinners in the Jensen family. Of course he had no idea what he was talking about.

“Something like that. I’m still in the same building, but come to unit 22. At around 8 okay.”

“Gotcha. See ya there Jakey Jr!”  

He hung up the phone and rolled his eyes. _“Jakey Jr.”_ He really hated that name. It made him feel like a scared eight year old kid again.

“Are we all set?”

Quinn smiled at him and looked so cute in her apron. She looked so hopeful and happy. She had no idea that she could make him feel better just by being her dorky self.

She was going all out and making fresh pasta, homemade salad dressing, baking fresh bread, and two different pies for dessert. A big part of him wanted to tell her that she was going overboard, and she shouldn’t bother trying to impress anyone. But another part of him loved her for it.

“Yup. All set.”

“Ann is coming too, but I had to twist her arm a little. Mallory is taking the boys to see a movie, then they’re spending the night at her place.”

“Lucky them.”

She could tell that he was humoring her and felt bad for all the nagging.

“Dinner won’t last all night ya know…” she ran her hand up his back, but stopped herself when she remembered the bruises and scratches. “We could do something later…”

“I’m okay ya know. I’m not gunna break.” he chuckled at how careful she was being with him. “But I love that you give a shit babe.

She put on a brave face and gave him a quick kiss. She knew that danger was part of the deal when they started dating, but she was not prepared for how uneasy it would make her feel.

——————————————————————————

It was later in the evening and the house smelled wonderful.

The kids were long gone and Quinn was running around getting all dolled up. It took Jensen a grand total of 15 minutes to get ready, shower included. He was killing time drinking a beer in the living room and playing with the dogs.

He was having a half decent time until he thought he heard the muffled sounds of someone yelling and making a scene down the hall.

He opened the front door and looked around, sure enough Brandon was banging on the door of his empty condo with a pizza box in his hand and a six pack of beer. He was sure that half his neighbors could hear him.

“Brandon! Over here, 22 remember?”

“Fuck sorry man.” he sauntered to Quinn’s door and Jensen was hoping he wasn’t drunk already. “You moved?”

“Sorta. This is my girlfriends place.”

“Girlfriend huh? Did you sell your old place?”

“Naw not yet.”

“Smart move.” he smirked at him and gave him a little shove.

Brandon made it sound like he was still weighing his options and keeping them at arms length. Truth was he couldn’t wait to make everything official and sell his old place. He was already annoyed with him.

“Holy Shit Dude!” Brandon looked around Quinn’s condo with wide eyes. “This is _NICE!_ The living room is bigger then your whole place! No wonder you wanted to chill out here tonight. There’s no way you could afford these digs with the army’s shit pay.”

Duke and Daisy came running up to sniff their new visitor and his pizza. Brandon turned his noise up and ignored their affection.

“What the fuck? I’m assuming these are the _'girlfriends’_ ” he used air quotes like Quinn didn’t exist.

“Naw man. The Boston Terrier is mine. His name is Duke.” he motioned for them to go lay down in their dog beds when his cousin tried to kick them off his leg.“Well the frenchie is mine too really. They’re the coolest.”

His obvious scoffing and eye rolling were getting really obnoxious.

“What?”

“Well I don’t wanna say anything buuuut… they’re a little small man. I would have thought a big shot like you would have a giant mean lookin’ guard dog or some shit. But hey, maybe these little shits are more your speed.”

This was going to be a long fucking night.

“Hey baby, can you zip me up please?”

The straps of Quinn’s dress were loose and falling down her shoulders as she struggled to fasten her necklace. She had her head down as she came into the living room expecting to find Jensen alone.

“Hellooooo there gorgeous!” Brandon jeered and laughed, clearly amused.

“OH MY GOD!” she shook with fright and nearly jumped out of her skin. “I’m so sorry!”

She clutched at her unzipped dress and tried to hold it together the best she could. She was so embarrassed, she spun around on her heels and headed back down the hall to her bedroom.

She was pretty sure that despite her best efforts Jensen’s cousin had just seen her in her fancy black lace La Perla bra.

She still felt bad about nagging Jensen to met his cousin. She thought wearing her fanciest lingerie would be a nice surprise for him. Now she was mortified.

Jensen was about to follow her and see if she was okay when Brandon grabbed his arm.

“Come on man. Really?”

“What?”

“Be straight with me. How much? Cause I’m soooo fuckin’ game.”

Jensen stared at him open mouthed, completely confused.

“ _THAAAT’s_ your _'girlfriend’_?” he was back to using air quotes again. “Don’t fuck with me bro. How much did she cost? She must have been wicked expensive, can I chip in too. We could take turns or tap that together.”

He was starting to understand what he was implying and fought the urge to put his face through the wall.

“Relax man. I get it. I haven’t seen you in a long time…you get a hot chick to come out half naked…you go from that shitty condo next door to this palace. You’re trying to impress me.”

“Be cool man.” Jensen rubbed the back of his neck and felt his body shake with rage. “She’s not a fucking hooker.”

“Right.”

“Her name is Quinn. Don’t fucking talk about her like that.” he snarled through his teeth and squared his shoulders.

His whole posture changed. This was the effect his family had on him. His jaw was clenched and his hands were bunched into tight fists. It felt like every muscle in his body was flexed and ready to attack.

His cousin hasn’t been there longer then ten minutes and he was already set to knock him out in the middle of the living room.

“Relax man. I’m just messin’ with ya bro.”

Jensen didn’t believe him for a second he stared him down and watched him seemingly shrink and back off.

She spent all day cooking for this asshole and he was laughing at her and calling her a prostitute.

He remembered him being a bit of a dick growing up. Time has only seemed to intensify his lesser qualities. He was so ashamed to call him family, he felt sick.

“I’ll be right back.”

He went to check on her and tried cool off. This dinner meant so much to her, but he wanted nothing more then to kick him out and call it a night.

He found her in the bedroom. She was twisting and struggling to zip up the back of her dress. He came up behind her and helped. She was so cute, she was already making him feel better.

“I didn’t know he was here. I’m such a fucking loser babe. I didn’t hear the doorbell. I’m so sorry.”

“Heeeey. Don’t say that kinda shit.” he brushed her long hair off to the side and kissed the side of her neck.

She smelled like coconuts and vanilla. He closed his eyes and kissed her neck again. She was all that mattered.

“He’s the loser, he went next door. We’ll laugh about this later. Trust me. He didn’t see anything…well maybe a little something.” he teased and rested his chin on the back of her shoulder.

She puffed out a laugh and wiped her eyes a bit. Careful not to wreck her makeup.

“Great. I flashed your cousin. Way to make a first impression huh?”

“Nice bra by the way.”

“That was suppose to be your surprise Mr. Grumpy Pants.” she turned around and made a face at him.

“Trust me babe. You surprised me!”

She smiled and smacked his arm.

“Matching?…” he wiggled his eyebrows and looked down her body.

“You’ll have to wait and see…” she purred and gave him a little wink.

He took a step towards her and closed the distance between their bodies. He ran his hand up her leg and under her dress. He was intent on getting an answer to his question.

They heard the doorbell and she gave him a little shove. His sister must have showed up.

“Fuck. I’m going to be wondering all night now.”

“It’s called incentive… you never know. I might not even have any on?”

“Evil woman!”  

They walked out into the living room hand in hand and found Brandon sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table eating a slice of the pizza he brought with him.

Quinn tried to roll with it and play it cool but something in her gut was telling her that she might have made a terrible mistake. The way the two men looked at each other didn’t sit well with her. She could feel Jensen’s tension.

She scurried past the couch and answered the door.

“Hey Sweetie!”

She greeted Annie and she handed her two bottles of red wine. Quinn was impressed that she remembered one of her favorite brands.

“Hey Annie.” Brandon called out from the couch.

“Hey.”

Annie gave him a nervous wave and but Quinn was more concerned with the sad look that passed between her and Jensen.

“Hi.” Quinn turned back to Brandon on the couch and gave him a big smile and a little wave. “You must be Brandon. I’m sorry we didn’t really get introduced…”

“Sorry babe.” Jensen stood beside her and apologized for not making the proper introductions. “This is Quinn Andrews. Quinn this is my cousin Brandon Jensen.” he nervously rocked on back and forth and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Quinn was half expecting him to stand up and shake her hand but he just got more comfortable on the couch.

“We’re all family here right? You can called me BJ little lady.”

He was leering at her and eating with his mouth open. He looked far too amused with himself.

Jensen nudged her arm and whispered “Nooooo.” and shook his head.

It took Quinn a second to understand what the problem was. BJ? Oh! Blow Job. What an asshole.

“Sorry about before…”

“Naw. Free show.” he laughed and torn off another bite his pizza.

He was the only one in the room laughing. Quinn could feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment. Looks like he wasn’t going to let her live that down.

“What?” he looked up at everyone. “Usually I have to work a little harder to see Jake’s girls topless.”

She swallowed hard and chewed on her bottom lip. This guy was giving her the creeps.

“Dude!” Jensen shot him a look that seemed to shut him up.

Jensen rubbed her back and she wondered if anyone saw what she saw. Now that she got a better look at him it was obvious that Brandon was trying to look just like him. He dressed like him and had blonde spiky hair and glasses that were way too similar.

Before Jensen’s hair cut last week the resemblance would have been a lot more obvious.

If her gut wasn’t screaming at her to watch out for this guy, she would have giving him the benefit of the doubt and chalked it all up to a family resemblance. She was convinced that there was something off with this guy.

“The place smells wonderful Q. Lasagna?” Annie broke the tension with some small talk.  

He was still leering at her and chuckling at her like she was his own private joke. Quinn couldn’t be more grateful for the distraction.

“Yes! I hope you like Italian.”

“Let’s go open these ok?” Annie motioned to the wine bottles and pointed her chin in the direction of the kitchen. Quinn couldn’t love that girl more in that moment for getting her out of there.

“You guys want a glass before dinner? Or do you want me to grab you a beer?” Quinn asked over her shoulder.

“Ya thanks babe. Wine please.”

She heard Brandon scoff at him from the couch and make some crack about drinking wine like a girl. It  pissed her off and she was about to turn back and challenge him to clarify. But Ann grabbed her arm and dragged her into the kitchen.

After a quick explanation of her unfortunate first impression, Annie filled her in on what Brandon was talking about.

“He’s a bit of a dick if you haven’t already noticed. He’s hooked up with four of Jake’s exes.”

“No shit.”

“Yeah. Two of them weren’t exactly exes at the time, if you know what I mean.”

“What an asshole!”

“Yeah. He’s also hit on just about every friend I’ve had since I was a teenager. But the biggest problem I have with him was that he took our parents side when we left home.”

“Oh shit. I had no idea.”

Annie was twelve and Jensen was fourteen when they left their home and stayed with their grandparents. It was a dramatic upheaval for them, Jensen didn’t liked to talk about it. Both of their parents were abusive. She shuddered remembering the terrible stories he’s shared with her.

“Yeah. But the worst part is that he thinks my dad is his hero or something.”

“WHAT!”

Annie shh-ed her and brought her deeper into the kitchen. Her heart sank. What in the world has she gotten herself into?

“I know right? I was going to blow off tonight but Jake texted me and begged me to show.”

Quinn’s heart swelled. He didn’t tell her he did that. She felt terrible for dragging up all of their past trauma just because she was curious about meeting his family.

“I’m so sorry Sweetie. Let’s drink.”

She pulled out her secret bottle of Patron from the back of her cabinet. Annie smiled knowingly and nodded in agreement.

Annie was already getting out their shot glasses before Quinn was finished cutting up a lemon.

Tequila was going to be needed to survive the night.


	3. "Slugger"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen, Quinn, and Annie (Jensen’s sister) suffer through their drama filled evening. Each come to important realizations about themselves and their lives together.

****   


**Jensen & Quinn**

**Cousin BJ: Chapter 3 "Slugger"**

Dinner turned out well. At least the food did anyway.

Jensen and Annie were unusually quiet. Quinn felt terrible for putting them through this shit show of a family dinner. But they weren’t the only ones having a terrible time.

She was pretty sure that every time Brandon made an excuse to get out of his chair it was so he could try and look down her dress. At one point during dinner he tried to play footsie with her too. It was gross.

When he wasn’t on his phone, she felt his leering eyes all over her. She tried to brush it off, but he made her very uncomfortable and she fantasized about throwing a drink in his face. It was a little difficult for her to keep her food down.

He of course ate with his mouth open and called her “Quinny” whenever he could. She cursed herself for flinching when he used her ex husbands nickname for her. He spotted a weakness and hasn’t stopped exploiting it since.

At one point Jensen went to the bathroom while she was bring fresh rolls to the table and she could have sworn he tried to brush up against her backside.  

Jensen sat back down and gave her a small smile and played with his food. If her suspicious were correct she knows that Jensen would be furious with him and surely do something he’d regret.

So for the sake of keeping the peace she kept her mouth shut. She swallowed her pride and decided if he touched her again for any reason; any reason _at all;_ she was going to knee him in the balls.

“So what do you _do_ Quinny?”

She thought she was going to be sick.

She took an extra big gulp of wine before she answered. Jensen noticed and wondered if he missed anything while he was gone.

“I’m a writer.”

“Nooo shit. Like for a living? People pay you and shit?”

“That they do.”

“So you’re pretty smart then huh? If you can afford a place like this.”

She didn’t know what to say. His tone made her feel like his praise was a trap.

He reached over and smacked Jensen’s arm in approval.

“Look at you little Jakey Jr.”

Quinn’s eyes darted between the two of them. She didn’t know that he was named after his father.

“…got yourself a smart, hot girl. And she can cook too! Maybe she’s near sighted huh?”

Jensen was mad and looked so lost. She knew that he was battling with himself and trying not to make a scene. She admired his restraint.

She was kicking herself for spending so much time begging for this dinner, and now they were breaking bread with a man who made her skin crawl.

“Back off Brandon.” Annie had been trying to bite her tongue all night. She was on her third glass of wine and was reaching the limit on her patience.  

“Hey! I’m just trying to be a good cousin and get to the bottom of this. I mean really? _Quinny._ What are ya doin’ with this guy?” he tried to play it off as a joke but the way he looked at her was like he was demanding an answer.

“I’m going to warm up the pies for dessert.” She didn’t dignify him with a response. She looked at Jensen and mouthed _“I love you”_ He noticed and gave her a small shy smile.

“Do you guys wanna have dessert in here or do you wanna eat outside on the patio?” she asked the rest of the table.

“It’s a nice night. Let’s go outside.” Annie was already out of her chair with her wine glass and calling the dogs over to the sliding glass doors. Quinn took the opportunity to get up and head for the kitchen.

“I’d _looove_ some of your warm pie Quinny.” Brandon called out to her back. Her stride faltered for a second but she didn’t turn around.

“Chill dude.” Jensen looked over his shoulder to make sure Quinn was out of ear shot. “I’m not fucking around. Lay off her or the two of us are gunna have problems.”

“Lay!” he brushed him off and laughed like it was the funniest thing he’s ever heard.

Jensen finished his full glass of wine in two large gulps and started to wonder if they had any hard liquor in the house.

—————————————————————————–

“I swear to god Quinn if he makes one more comment about _‘eating your pie’_ I’m going to break his fucking glasses.”

Quinn sighed, dropped her shoulders and thanked him for bringing the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

“He’s not that bad.” she unconvincingly lied.

“He IS that bad.” he came up behind her and rested his chin on the back of her shoulder and watched her get the dishes ready for the dishwasher.

“You can’t hide out in here all night. Why don’t you bring him out a beer or maybe turn the game on?”

“Argh, do I have to?” he whined “He’s outside with Ann and the pups.”

He wrapped his arms around her and groan deeply while hugged her. He squeezed too tight and made her squeak.

“Staph!” she giggled and squirmed when he started peppered the side of her neck with quick playfully kisses. He knew just how to make her feel better.

“Come on Q.” he pressed his lips against her neck and lightly flicked his tongue against her skin. “Lemme stay in here with you.”

She hummed and leaned into his warm body. He always had a way of making her forget what she was talking about.

“I’m sorry I made such a big deal out of tonight. I love you for doing this.”

“Fuck babe I’m not really doing anything.”

She abandoned the dishes and turned around in his arms and pressed her cheek against his chest.

“That’s not true. You’re putting yourself through all of this.” she looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. “I love you for not beating the shit out of him. I know you’re dying to.” he puffed out a little laugh and nodded his head.

“I know you’re doing all this for me.” she smiled gave him a chaste kiss. “Thanks for not saying _'I told you so.’_ ”

He let out a loud laugh. “So did Annie filled you in?”

“Sorta.”

She looked so sorry and he melted. It was easy to forgive her. Her heart was in the right place. He felt bad that he couldn’t make the night turn out better for her.

“I take it he’s not a member of _'Team Jensen’_ huh?”

“Nope.” he leaned down and kissed her lips again. “Just you. The kids. Annie and Alyssa.” with every name he gave her another kiss. “It’s a very exclusive club.”

She raised an eyebrow. “So basically everyone that doesn’t actually have the last name Jensen?”

“Ha! Yeah. I guess you’re right!” He pulled her closer and they smiled and laughed against each others lips.

“Jakey Jr.!”  Brandon bellowed obnoxiously from the patio doors.

They both groaned and rolled their eyes. They let go of each other, their magic moment had to end.

“This little shitty dog of yours is dumb as hell. He can’t even play fetch!”

“I might have knock him out myself.” she teased knowing he was out of ear shot.

“My little badass.”

“Are we ever going to talk about _'Jakey Jr.’_ ?”

“Sure babe. But not tonight ok.”

She nodded and quickly accepted his answer. Tonight was depressing enough.

“You know I love you right?”

“I love you too Jake.” He cupped her face with both hands and kissed her forehead.

“I’ll bring the pies out. The sooner we eat the sooner we can kick him out.”

——————————————————————————————–

They were outside having dessert and playing with the dogs when they heard their doorbell go off inside.

Jensen looked down at his watch, it was nearly 10pm he had no idea who it could be. Quinn looked confused as well, but left to answer the door.

A few minutes later she was coming back outside with two blonde women who were wearing too much makeup and not enough clothing. He did a double take and couldn’t figure out what was going on.

His eyes darted between Annie and Quinn hopeful that one of them could let him know what was going on.

Ann tossed back the rest of her wine and gave him a little shrug. She was equally perplexed.

Quinn rolled her eyes and looked exasperated. He was proud of her for keeping her cool all night but sensed she had had enough.

Who the fuck were these strangers invading their backyard?

If he felt like being generous he would assume they were dressed for a nightclub. But with all the shit his cousin had pulled tonight he considered for a second that maybe Brandon went and hired a pair of strippers.

The taller woman of the two bumped her shoulder hard into Quinn as she pushed passed her.

“What the fuck?” he muttered under his breath and narrowed his eyes at the girl.

The tall blonde unapologetically strutted over to where Brandon was sitting and without a word grabbed his face and stuck her tongue down his throat.

“This is Candy and Monica.” Quinn informed him. She sounded like he should already know who they were. She must got their names when she let them in.

Quinn was pissed off and it added to his confusion.

The other blonde girl quickly set her eyes on him and looked him up and down the way a hunter stalks their prey.

Annie who was sitting on the other side of the patio laughed at how scared and uncomfortable he looked. She had gotten up to offered Monica her chair.

“That’s okay.” she didn’t take her eyes off him. “Whoa, you’re a beast aren’t cha? Can I sit with you Sweetheart? You look lonely.” she motioned to his lap.

“Shit. Sorry dude.” Brandon pried himself away from Candy’s lips and pulled her into his lap. “Monica over there was for you. I thought you were into blondes man, sorry.”

“How thoughtful babe. He brought you date.” Quinn sarcastically teased. He could read her well, she was mad. She crossed her arms and looked down at her feet.

Jensen wished that the ground would to open up and swallow him whole. He ran his hand down his face and looked over at Quinn, his eyes pleading with her to help him.  She had to know that he would never ask his cousin to set him up with anyone.

Quinn took a seat next to him and tried not to look as pissed off as she felt. She took Jensen’s hand and squeezed it to let him know that she wasn’t mad at him. He squeezed her hand back and felt a little relived.

Monica noticed their hand holding and rolled her eyes and stormed off to light a cigarette behind Brandon and Candy.

“Do you girls want some pie?” Brandon offered with laughter in his voice. “Quinny here has the best pie. Doesn’t she Jakey Jr? I bet her pie is fuckin’ delicious.”

Quinn swallowed hard and was thankful to hear her cell phone go off inside. She got up to answer it.

Annie got up and followed her inside to use the bathroom and shot her brother a look of warning. He was doing his best to control his temper, but she knew it was only a matter of time before he blew up. Brandon was trying to get under his skin and he knew taunting Quinn would be the best way to push his buttons.

If Jensen wasn’t uncomfortable before, he was now. He hated being alone with Brandon and his two predatory blondes. Even the dogs didn’t want to have anything to do with them and had taken off inside with Quinn. Lucky them.

Monica kept adjusting her cleavage and looking at him with big heart eyes. She was making his skin crawl.

“Monica here is dancer, aren’t cha Sweetheart.”

Ah Fuck. He knew it.

He squirmed in his seat and nervously cleared his throat. Half of him wanted Quinn to come back outside and help him out, but the other half hoped that she stayed inside and out of harms way. With the way he was feeling things could get ugly fast.

“Yeah. Something like that.” she stuck her chest out and flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder. “I’d love to dance for you big boy. I wouldn’t even charge ya.” she licked her lips and tried to not to laugh. “It’s the least I can do for…for” she pressed her lips together and puffed out a squeaky obnoxious laugh “ …an _American hero_.”

Brandon and Candy started laughing. Monica was doubled over laughing too. Apparently the fact that he was in the army was their own personal inside joke.

“Jesus Christ. I can’t fucking believe you man.” he shook his head and leaned back into his chair. He’d sell his soul for a shot of hard liquor right about now.

“Baby that was Mallory on the phone.” Quinn walked out and had no idea what was so funny. The look on Jensen’s face told her he didn’t think anything was funny at all. “Jack isn’t feeling well.”

“Shit. Is he okay?” Jensen sat up straighter and was filled with concern. “Should we go get them?”

“They’re sleeping now.” she shot the two women a dirty look. They were laughing even louder now and it was beyond rude. She stepped closer to Jensen’s chair so he could hear her.

“She just wanted to let us know he had a tummy ache before he went to bed.” Jensen smiled up at her and rubbed her leg. Touching her soften both of their moods and she smiled down at him.  “I think Auntie Mallory just went a little overboard and bought them too much junk food at the movies.”

“Who’s Jack? And why can’t the little pussy handle his junk food?” Brandon and his two uninvited guest were still snickering and laughing.

“Watch your fuckin’ mouth Brandon.” at this point Jensen was ready to just kick his ass and have this night be over with.

“No that’s okay. The little pussy is my four year kid.” she didn’t bother hiding the contempt she had for him in her voice.“I’m gunna bring the dishes inside.”

Quinn was more then willing to leave and go back in the house again. She was pretty sure that if she stayed out on the patio, she was going to end up stabbing her _“guest”_ with a dessert fork.

“Ahhh! I get it now!” he slammed his hand down on his thigh and laughed harder. This time Candy and Monica had no idea what was so funny.

“What the fuck is wrong with you man?” Jensen made sure that Quinn was safely inside before he raised his voice. “Do you have any idea how awesome she is!” he was sure his neighbors could hear him yelling. “She wanted to meet you for christ sake. She begged me to call you. She made such a big deal over dinner and you act like a fucking asshole all night!”

Brandon was still laughing. Jensen wasn’t sure if he heard a word he said.

Annie came back out and sat in Quinn’s chair beside her brother. She could sense the tension and knew that this was a long time coming.

“She’s a MOM!”

“So?”

“THAT’s why she’s with you dude! It all makes sense now.” he could barely breath he was laughing so hard. “She needs someone to raise her brats for her.”

Candy and Monica finally shut up and just stared at the ground.

The backyard was eerily quiet aside from Brandon’s manic laughter.  

“Don’t Jake.” Annie could see her brother was about to loose control. She could read the signs because she was about to loose it as well.

“Women have a shelf life. Her clock is tickin’ so she’s settling.”

Candy tried to get up off his lap but he held her down.

“You got it all figured out huh?” Annie shot him a dirty look. “Fuck you Brandon.” He smirked and shrugged at her.

“It’s the truth Ann. What? You don’t see the mess that your big brother is in right now? I can’t be the only one that sees this!”

“Enlighten me.” he challenged him. All of this shit had gone on long enough, he was itching to smash his face in.

“Dude. You don’t live with her. This isn’t even your place. At best she’s stringing you along and playing house until someone better comes along.”

Jensen thought he was going to explode. He leaned forward in his chair and made angry fists that inadvertently made his large arms flex. He was going to make him choke on all his teeth.

“WAIT! Wait wait wait! Did you really think that a chick like _that_ would actually be interested in some fucking jarhead grunt? Do you think little Miss Rich Successful Writer is going to _marry you?”_ he started laughing again. Candy tried to get off his lap again and he shook her hard and held her on to her tighter. “I bet you 50 bucks her brats never call you Dad.”

He hit a nerve. It was like Brandon knew all of his insecurities and fears and were using them against him like weapons.

He always felt that Quinn was too good for him. The thought of moving in with her and having the boys call him Dad meant the world to him. He didn’t want his cousin to know how much he was getting to him, but the pain was written all over his face.  

“Please Brandon. Please call my kids brats one more fuckin’ time.”

“BJ you’re hurting me baby. Lemme go.”

Jensen narrowed his eyes at him. He was so furious, his heart was pounding in his chest.

“Let her go Brandon.” Annie was freaked out and frightened. It was like she was a little kid again watching her parents fight.

“Listen to you! _Your kids?_ ” he scoffed and completely ignored her. “You shootin’ blanks or somethin’? Can’t have brats of your own so you’re raising someone else’s?”

Jensen stood up so quickly he knocked his chair over. Brandon followed suit dropping Candy hard on the ground.

Monica and Annie helped her up and Jensen stood in between them and his cousin, effectively making himself a human shield.

“You’re just like him you fucking asshole. Come 'er and fuckin’ try me punk. You’ll find out what I’m shootin’. ” he challenged through his teeth.

“It’s a shame you’ll never make your father proud. If he could see you now? Some legacy you turned out to be _Jakey Jr._ You don’t deserve to have that name. You’re not half the man your father is!” he shook his head and looked down his nose at him in disgust.

Jensen grabbed him by his t-shirt and cocked his fist. He gained a small amount of satisfaction in seeing a look a sheer terror in his eyes.

“Baby don’t do it.”

He was seconds away from pummeling him but he heard Quinn’s scared voice behind him and he stood down. He shoved him away from him with two hands.

He closed his eyes and hung his head in shame. He couldn’t bring himself to look at her. He never wanted any of this shit to touch her, he felt like a failure. He never should have let it get this far.

Not here. Not in his home. Not in front of Quinn and Annie. He wasn’t his father.

“Just breath Jake.” Annie stood beside her brother and encouraged him to calm down.

“Get the fuck out of my house Brandon.” Quinn crossed her arms and did her best to channel her brother and not back down.  

Inside her heart was breaking for Jensen, but she didn’t budge and effectively played the role of the badass Jensen always called her. She almost flinched when saw the two women in the corner noticeably upset and hoped that no one got hurt.

She stood there from the patio door and watched the man she loved shake with rage. He couldn’t get enough air in his lungs. It was killing her to watch him like that but she has never been more proud of him.

She knew he very easily could have beaten the crap out of his cousin. And there was a big part of her that wanted to see it happen. Brandon would have deserved it.  

But she knew if Jensen crossed the line he would hate himself later and compare himself to his violent father.

She couldn’t do anything to protect Jensen from getting hurt while he was away on a mission. But tonight she could protect his heart, and that’s just exactly what she planned on doing. She needed to get that asshole out of her house.

“You’re kickin’ me out?” he had the nerve to chuckle at her.

“Damn straight. I changed my mind. I don’t wanna know you.”

“You don’t know what you’re missin’ Quinny.”

“My name is Quinn, dickhead.”

He sneered at her and looked Jensen up and down.

“She’s got you on a pretty short leash huh? You ain’t gunna do shit, you fuckin’ ungrateful pussy. You think you were 'protecting’ your sister by running away from your family? Fuck you! You don’t know shit about family.” he started chuckling again. “You’d be best to hook up with Monica here. At least she’ll just suck your dick and won’t saddle you down with a bunch of little bastards.”

Out of nowhere they heard a sickening thud. Both Jensen and Quinn had to blink a few times to try and understand and process what had just happened.

Brandon was keeled over on the ground and blood was everywhere.

Annie had just punched him in the nose.

“She told you to leave asshole.” she growled through her teeth and shook her wrist.

Jensen instinctively grabbed his sister by her shoulders and positioned himself between her and their cousin to shield her from any blow back. But Brandon was in the fetal position holding his nose and cursing through his whines and moans.

“Bitch you broke my nose!…and my fucking glasses!”

Candy and Monica; scurried past Quinn and back into the house. They were understandably making a run for it. Good for them.

A second later they heard the front door slam shut.

“Holy shit Ann. Come here.” she was still shaking her wrist and favoring her hand. Quinn was worried that she had hurt herself.

She wrapped her arm around her and brought her into the house to get some ice.

Jensen nodded to Quinn, silently conveying that he would stay outside and deal with the aftermath.

Both of the women were in shock. Annie’s whole body started to tremble and Quinn held her close when she started sobbing.

“I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Shhh Sweetie. I got you.”

About ten minutes later Jensen came into the kitchen. He shoved his fists in his pockets and leaned against the wall and watched the girls together.

Annie was still crying. Quinn had her head resting on her shoulder. She held the ice pack on her hand and stroked his sister’s hair with the other. She looked up at Jensen and gave him a little nod.

“He’s gone.” was all he could think to say. He swallowed hard and was at a loss for words.

He hated seeing his sister upset like that. He felt responsible for it, just like when they were kids. He seconded guessed every decision he made that night. Maybe he should have been the one to hit him? At the very least he felt responsible for not kicking him out sooner.

One of the things he loved the most about the home he had with Quinn was that there was no violence. Between his childhood and his job he has seen more then enough of it. He was so grateful that Cooper and Jack weren’t there.

Her blue eyes met his. They both looked so sad, he wasn’t the only one that felt responsible for the events of the night. Quinn was blaming herself too, all of this was her idea.

“I’m sorry I ruined your dinner party.” Annie’s little voice sounded so sweet and sincere.

She must have known that Quinn and Jensen were blaming themselves. That was the cutest thing that Annie could have said in that moment. To them, her punching Brandon was the least offensive thing that happened all night.

Quinn puffed out at laugh.

Annie started laughing too. The more she laughed the funnier to was to Quinn and she started howling with laughter. The absurdity of the situation was hilarious.

Jensen watched them and shook his head. He pressed his lips together and tried not to join them, but their laughter was infectious and he started cracking up.

It was the most cathartic thing he’s ever been through. He was proud of Team Jensen. After everything, they could still come together and laugh like this. An asshole like Brandon couldn’t break them, he ended up making them stronger.

“Come 'er Slugger.” he opened his arms and hugged his sister.

“It felt good… fighting back. I didn’t feel so small and helpless. I got to protect you for a change.”

“Ah fuck Ann.”

She was going to break his heart talking like that.

“I know. I know. I’m not gunna go around punching people out on a regular basis.” she wiped her eyes and wiggled out of her brother’s embrace. She took a deep breath and went to retrieve Quinn’s secret bottle of tequila out of it’s hiding place.

“I would hope not.” Quinn teased and pulled out three new shot glasses and a new lemon. “I pity the fool that messes with you Sweetheart.”

“For real? You had Patron the whole time?” he made a face and pretended his feelings were hurt.

Quinn winked and slid the salt shaker across the table towards him.

They talked, laughed and even cried a little, until the wee hours of the morning. They spent hours sitting on the kitchen counters talking about their childhood’s and their hopes for their children’s futures.

Current events, pop culture, music, politics and religion. The drunker they got everything became fair game.

At one point there was some kind of karaoke dance off thing happening between Jensen and Annie that made Quinn’s face hurt from laughing. There was no doubt that the two of them were siblings.

The three of them just hung out in the kitchen eating leftovers and doing shots like a bunch of idiots. Quinn took a moment look around and enjoy it.

She clearly saw everything for what it was. Her kitchen was filled to the brim with love and laughter. The realization hit her heart so hard.

She already had the family she’s always wanted. She felt so silly for not recognizing it sooner. This was what she hoped her dinner party would be about all along.

Her kids, her brother, Mallory, the rest of the team. Even Roque! She was already surrounded with the family that her and Jensen had built.

She counted every single blessing and was filled with gratitude.

—————————————————————————-

##  **Post Tequila Time Epilogue**

It was almost 4am when Quinn tucked a very intoxicated Annie into Coopers little single bed.

“There you go Slugger.” apparently that nickname was sticking. She struggled and pretty much had to drop her drunk body onto the bed. “Water and Advil are on the nightstand okay.”

“Gotcha Q!” she pointed hilarious finger guns at her and got comfortable under Coops Star Wars bedspread. “I’ve always wanted a sister ya know that?”

“Well I hope you find one one day.” Quinn smiled and teased her.

She checked her hand again. All of the swelling seemed to be gone but she made a mental note to bring her an ice pack in the morning just in case. She found it funny that she was nursing a nurse.

“I love you…I mean _HE_ he loves you…Well, fuck it, _I_ kinda love you too.” she mumbled and slurred her words a little.

Quinn smiled and felt her squeeze her hand. Annie was fighting to keep her eyes open as she started to drift off.

“He would have knocked him out if it wasn’t for you.” Annie continued talking but had her eyes closed. “Then he would have hated himself. You’re good for him. He’s…he’s _more_ since he met you.”

“Thanks…. I’m more because of him too.” she brushed some of her hair off her face and watched her sleep for a moment. “Just so you know, I kinda love you too Slugger.”  

Quinn carefully got up off the side of the bed and tried to tip toe out of the room. But of course in her intoxicated state she tripped over a toy. Fortunately Jensen was in the doorway quietly spying on them and was able to catch her arm before she completely wiped out.

He stood her up and leaned against the the door frame and gave her a great big adoring smile.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Ever since 'finger guns’ _pew pew._ ” he smiled even bigger and mimicked his sister.

“Sneaky sneaky.”

“Meh. Sneak sneaky is sorta in my job description.”

“So you heard all that huh?”

“Yup. You guys are so cute. _'Q Ball and Slugger’._ You sound like a crime fighting duo.”

“I’ll be her sidekick. She’s the real badass in the family…” her smile vanished and she stuck her trembling bottom lip out as tears filled her eyes. “I’ve always wanted a sister too Jake.” she whined. She was a cute sappy drunk.

He wiped away her little tears and laughed at her for getting so emotional, but he not so secretly loved it.

She leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth. He laughed even harder at her when she almost missed his face, she was so cute when she was drunk.

“Team Jensen feels pretty good huh?” he teased and scooped her up in his arms and carried her wedding style down the hall.

She rested her head on his shoulder and he tried his best to walk in a straight line without dropping her. He came pretty close to banging her head off the wall a few times.

“I doubt it’s gunna feel so great in the morning my love…”

She was half asleep but was maybe 60% certain that he was singing and humming _“We are Family.”_ as he tucked her into bed.

Maybe her drunk mind was playing tricks on her but she could have sworn he changed the words to the song to “We. Are. Family. _I got 'my QBall and Slugger wit me.’_

She just hoped that she remembered to make fun of him in the morning. He was adorable.

He was also her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read. If I could give you a kudos I would! Any feedback (good or bad) is wonderful.  
> If you liked Jensen & Quinn come and follow me on tumblr at @heather-lynn. I have a lot more fun content there.  
> I also currently post on Wattpad as heather-lynn  
> Love your guts! xo


End file.
